


Another Danganronpa Another

by buttercup_boy



Series: Beta DRA/SDRA2 AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon levels of violence, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Character, and my main acc is irlnikeiyomiuri- these are all on tumblr!, another-dra-anew for bonus content, anyways: check out another-dr-another for this au, beta au, no its not the one with the mean characters, update: the one with mean characters doesn't exist anymore :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_boy/pseuds/buttercup_boy
Summary: A fic-style version of the story found over at another-danganronpa-another on tumblr. A synopsis of the AU: Imagine your favorite DRA killing cast. Do you think you could take them, and completely reverse their personalities? Can you imagine how the killing game would play out now? No? That's okay, because I spend a lot of time imagining it. Join Maeda Yuki and his new Ultimate classmates, as they go through this inverted story of Despair versus Hope, Surviving versus Dying, and a clumsy boy versus tying his shoes (Blog has started first trial, fic is in prologue)
Series: Beta DRA/SDRA2 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600819
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue Start - Talented Hatred, Ultimate Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So I plan on editing a lot of this, since most of this is from months ago, but I wanted to get it posted, and see how you all feel about this AU! I've put a lot of love and tears into my silly little feel-good story, and think it would be nice to share it with you, even if a lot of it needs work :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school, a new fear, and the new bud of a ending.

The scuffling of new sneakers scratching against pavement filled my head. Distinct chanting could be picked out from across the yard, teachers singing as seniors entered the school for their final first day. One school year from now, they’d be off in the work force, the brightest, hand-picked students with their Super High School Level talents bringing new hope to the world. 

I stood still, feeling the surging crowd of reserve course students pass by me, their families helping them drag luggage into the school building they'd be residing in. Every now and then, I saw a ID bracelet with bright colors on it, marking a Super High School Level student pass by, but I didn't need that to tell them apart. You could hear the noise fade when they passed by, everyone turning their jealous gazes to the lucky few who made it. 

On the sidelines of the main entrance, was crowds of students holding back, hungry eyes searching for people to profile. There was many a junior there, eyes scanning the crowds, as they played games with each other, trying to find which student belonged to which talent, a game they had long ago mastered. Periodically, a group would get up from their spots on the fences, the benches, or each others luggage, and with a sigh of accomplished dreams, they would wander inside. Distinct from the joy and anger of the freshman, the dull monotony of the juniors, was the sophomores, a full class of 16 SHSLs huddled together staring at me, the one student who hadn't moved or reacted to anything, all their gazes sounding the same.  


_Pity, pity, pity.  
_

__

You’re a newbie, a freshman, and how you shake. Yes, try and put on a brave face, though no one would be surprised if you held, back, waiting for another student to pass by. Oh, does that one have a wristband from class 79? Or that one? Take your time, you’ll be fine, we were once there too.  


__

_Pity, pity, pity_  


I moved the bracelet, thumb jumping to cover the dog tags identifying me. The lucky student, a lottery kid, a no one who made headlines by being selected for “the most prestigious school in the world!” and absolutely nothing else. I was a nobody, the name Maeda Yuki being called out once in the papers, next to suburb and average. Extra, extra, read all about it! Local teen found absolutely demolished, all evidence pointing to the culprit being the infinitely superior classmates who teamed up to off this useless man. No charges will be pressed, as we all agree, that useless jerk had it coming!  


If my amazing luck got me between the cop and the professor, then I’d be so good that I'd be bullied in no time, but who would slack off? Even if my instincts tell me to hop the fence and smoke weed in the woods, I’d rather not get arrested. The Super High School Level Sniper is probably in need of a new target, and the Maid would be just as murder inclined when I inevitably fall and destroy any semblance of cleanliness. Maybe the surgeon wants to attempt to modernize and bring back lobotomy, and she’ll think I’m mentally deficient enough to be her star patient, or god forbid I piss of the clown. Maybe one day the Pilot will have knocked me out and flown me to a new country where I’ll be the Merchants highest seller or-  


No. No, I’ll be fine. It’s just orientation, and no one can mess that up enough to get death penalty. It may be an elite, world-renowned high school designed to take only 16 students throughout the entire year to train, but it’s just a high school. Every day has its 24th hour, every year its 365th day, and every beginning an end. This is just a door for me to step through, and one day, I’ll drop out, or I’ll be expelled, or I’ll graduate. All that matters is that one day, I’ll be out of this high school. Just need to walk forward to start this finite journey.  


I suppose this wouldn't be a very good story if I was right about it being able to leave. 

In hindsight, it's not like I haven’t been wrong before. Maybe I wouldn’t be expelled, or graduate. Maybe I’d die in this school, my soul going down to heaven with the victims and the culprits, or maybe I'd go to hell with the survivors, but no matter where I landed, there was something undeniable. Many, many people would die, hundreds of corpses forming piles in the streets, my classmates becoming just faces amongst the other fly-devoured losses. 

And I could almost physically feel myself lose some part of me, soul, sanity, or something else entirely when I walked in through those entry hall doors. The ache in my bones, pain in my chest as my heart exploded through my constricting ribs and head pounding like the steps of the upperclassmen I wouldn’t see breathing again, all merged and contrasted with each other. The symphony crescendoed before dying, my head swirled around while I searched for students, not seeing anyone in the previously packed hall, and I felt every atom in my body turn inside out and combust.  


Or maybe that’s just what it feels like to pass out.


	2. Prologue (2) - Talented Hatred, Ultimate Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final bit of plot I had pre-written. Maeda awakens, and realizes that he was doomed from the second he got his acceptance letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this a few months ago, but only finished it today. I worked on it instead of my final semester projects, so uh. That was a smart decision. Anyways, after this I'm going to try and upload weekly, instead of daily, since I don't have anything pre-written, and wasn't even gonna post today, I just had time due to school being cancelled from snow.

Lemon. The air smelled like chemical lemon, like cleaning supplies, and guests coming over. The chatter that came from a gathering was heavy in the air, the bright fluorescent lights the only thing capable of cutting through the commotion, making its way to my eyes, which flickered, and opened.

Just like that, the noise hushed, and my eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights the best they could. Though really, the sharp, truly ugly, contrast between pastel yellow of the walls and dark wood paneling on the trophy cases wasn’t doing much good for my stability. When I finally felt my vision clear up, focusing in on what was going on, a mass of dark, curly hair flooded my sight, and rested gently on my face. 

“He doesn’t seem possessed, but like… his eyes feel a little bit dead inside if you ask me.” 

“How lovely it is then that nobody was asking you. No one. Not a single soul asked for your opinion.” And that line came from a smaller girl, whose face I saw the outline of briefly, before it turned away and got up. 

Got up… that’s right, I was still on the floor. My limbs worked on autopilot, I felt the creaking of my joints as I sat forward on my elbows, waiting for the girl to move before continuing up. All I keyed in on was the “Is he anemic or something?” line from the crows, my mind to numb to even note the soft hands helping me to stand up. The absence of warmth on my back was all that let me know there was even ever another person there at all. 

I watched as a grin broke out over the face of one boy. He was much taller than I was (though it looked I was the shortest boy of the group) and didn’t give off the friendliest vibes. Maybe it was the odd glint in his green eyes, the way he folded his arms while I stood, or the comment he greeted me with, but no matter what, I didn’t get a good feel from him. 

“Woah, don’t you look like you waltzed straight from heaven? You hit your head on the way down?” 

It was probably the comment that ticked me off, if I’m being honest. 

“He just passed out, be a bit nicer!” I turned to meet the eyes of the girl who defended me. They were nice eyes, a warm blue, and her haircut nicely framed them, the black a sharp, but not harsh, contrast. She gave me a small smile and waved, before turning her head to listen to the next ever so kind opinion of me and my health. 

“Everyone here with any sort of medical ability, and then some, checked up on him. If there’s any sort of issue with him, he’s not showing it. So, he’s fine, not delirious, which means he doesn’t get special treatment.” A familiar voice this time, I recognized this one is being the rude girl from earlier… I guess she really was only nice as special treatment. She looked like she could appear innocent, with baby blue eyes, and soft, childlike featured, but her sailors’ mouth and hard look she gave me detracted a lot from the innocence. 

I took note of a blue-haired boy, watching as he opened his mouth, and started to raise his hand. Just as he was clearly prepared to draw attention to himself, I watched as he closed his mouth, put his hand behind his back, and turned his gaze up to match mine. Quickly, I turned my head away, refusing to be caught staring. 

“Hey, maybe we should ask him how he feels, you can’t always tell that…” said a girl from the corner of the group. Her fiery orange hair slid in front of her face as she shifted forward to stare at me. 

“It’s Maeda, right?” piped up the blue boy from before. He looked around from the crowd to me, checking for some sort of verification. The boy bit his lip, tilting his head and rocking on his heels, while I struggled to get my vocal cords to make more than a small creak of noise. 

Another tall boy spoke up. This one seemed more my style, ears, lips, nose and eyebrows all decorated with piercing, he even towered above green boy, though some of that should be credited to the platform boots he wore. 

“Yeah, still creepy to think there’s all that info on us.” He frowned, and I remembered what he was referring to, immediately getting why he was upset. 

Due to being the hope of humanity, as soon as someone told their family members that they were accepted in to Hopes Peak, suddenly you were a hop skip and jump away from learning some poor high schoolers Social Security Number. Especially for the more well-known Super High School Levels, or those with interesting, unconventional talents, it could be scary to have to know and live with your life being publicized due to your passions. 

The blue-haired boy nodded his thanks and turned 90 degrees to face me. 

“Hiya Maeda. Are you feeling okay? Can you hear me well?” He had warm red eyes, they were soft, and inviting. He gave off an air of childlike carelessness, like nothing mattered to him, like as long as he was having fun, it would all be fine. As soon as he was done talking, he gave a warm smile, encouraging me silently to reply. 

I did not reply. 

Now if you asked me what happened, I truly would not be able to recall my thought process. All I can remember is that rather than responding to the boy, my brain had jumped ahead, and I was asking “You guys are freshmen, right?” 

Understandably, I was met with confused silence. The crowd of people, I had realized, was made up exclusively of teenagers, all appearing the same age. I had been able to match up some faces, not to names or personalities, but to talents. The small girl with the innocent face was the surgeon, she had made headlines when she was accepted, and I recognized a haughty blond boy from TV, he was my father’s favorite soccer player. These weren’t just any freshmen. 

“You’re Hopes Peaks newest class, class 79” My eyes darted down to everyone’s wrists. Blue boy had a variety of bracelets on, one of which I realized was the same ID bracelet I sported. Green hair still had his arms crossed, displaying his bracelet, orange haired girl started twisting hers around when I looked at her. Each and every person here, had the capability of killing me. These were the super elite, super talented high schoolers everyone longed to be, and there first impression of me let them believe I was fucking anemic. 

“Yeah, that’s us all right. And you’re our classes lucky student, unless we mixed you up with another ginger with a class 79 bracelet.” That was the black-haired girl again, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she teased, voice tilting at the end as she answered my question. 

I sighed as I tried to process. The last thing I remembered was passing out. Now I was back in the entry hall, and my whole class was with me. They didn’t find anything wrong with me, and I had woken up feeling fine, if a bit dizzy and confused. This was okay, I could work out exactly what was happening once I replied to the girl I now recognized as the SHSL Sprinter. 

“It sounds like you’ve got me down. But I’m not so sure if I know everyone exactly just from looking at you all.” It was a slow reply, and I hated the tremble in my voice. Everyone noticed how I wasn’t making eye contact. They all hated it, the lack of respect I oh so clearly had for their superior, truly ultimate selves. I had doomed myself; this was the end of the line. 

My downward spiral was interrupted by a slight hum. I tilted my gaze up from where it was fixed on the floor, locating the source as the red eyed boy. “You know, you have a good point there. I recognize you all name and talent-wise from the news, but I don’t think that’s a good intro, or even something we all have in common. Maybe we should all introduce ourselves, and learn more about each other so we can move forward?” 

He gave his lines with a smile, looking at each and everyone of us in turn. A chorus of noncommittal agreement rang up, before being drowned out by the exclamations of the more social students of the group. Everyone seemed satisfied with the idea, likely having expected the inevitable get to know your new friends’ games from teachers and preferring a normal talk instead. 

Working in better clockwork than a hivemind, I watched as all 14 students split off into groups, chatting with one person in their same corner of the room, before moving on to the next free student. I suddenly found myself in one such group, surrounded by conversations and characters and realizing what I had to do. 

With a sigh and a mental pep talk, I looked around, finding a student who looked like they were lacking a conversation, and started to introduce myself.


	3. Prologue (3) - Talented Hatred, Ultimate Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting at 1 am, lets go! Maeda meets his first classmate, is so nervous he spends the whole conversation mentally self-deprecating himself, but hey, at least he got some cool jewelry, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is... way too short, so I think im gonna combine it with another intro later, once I have said intro typed up. But they are just the intros, maybe it makes sense that they're shorter? no matter, ill just combine a few. Anyways, I highkey forgot about this and typed it up in two days while once again forgoing my final projects. Mr. Maeda please know what I sacrifice for you.

My attention was quickly caught by the glint of… something moving through the air. I watched as a pretty necklace on a silver chain was spun around and around, mesmerizingly fast. It was being held by a girl who chewed gum while she worked, blowing bubbles and popping them in time with the necklace. She stopped with the bubbles and started chewing as she held up the necklace to look at it through one of the lights. Apparently satisfied, she moves the necklace to eye level, grabbing the pendant and eying it more carefully. Watching her mouth, it almost seems like she’s muttering something, but I can’t make out what it is… might as well go find out.

“Hey, I’m Maeda Yuki, the Super High School Level Lucky Student, and you are?” I should have known who she was. Was the hours I spent researching for nothing? Did I seriously forget all I had learned? Oh fuck, she was going to hate me, and then everyone would be upset, because they’re practical celebrities and I don’t know who this is. 

“Yeah, I heard that. I recognized you from this site I went on, so everyone may kinda know who you are now. When you passed out, someone noticed you had on a class 79 bracelet, which is when I thought “oh my god, I know who that is,” and I told everyone who you were and it was really cool. Do you recognize me?” 

I had already tried to recall her face earlier, but only remembered her leaning over me. Her hair was as curly as it looked then, and fell past her shoulders, down her back. It was the same length as the plum sweater she wore, which matched with the running shoes she had on. Her socks were alternating black and white stripes, and disappeared under knee length jean shorts, a dirtied denim blue rolled up and falling loosely on her frame. The edgy aesthetic was completed with a sleek black shirt and would have fit together in one casual emo aesthetic, if it weren’t for the odd trinkets and charms covering her from head to toe. 

The pockets of her sweater were visibly weighed down, and I could see a garish medley of colors clashing together inside. From rocks and sticks, to more necklaces and bracelets, even the odd… container of glitter, it was all visible. Many a small chain, silver and cold and rusted over, pooled out in a tangled mess from the front pockets of her shorts, a nightmare to all who frequently wore jewelry and knew what it was like to have to spend hours pushing and pulling and prodding at knots to get out whatever piece they desired. 

Despite examining her for what I know realized was a suspicious amount of time, I had no clue what her talent was. Super High School Level Hoarder, perhaps? 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t quite recall seeing you on any of the sites I checked. But putting a beautiful name to your pretty face would be nice, if you wouldn’t mind giving me it.” With an attempt to lay on the charm I hoped wouldn’t fail, I smiled at her, trying my best to hide the anxiety bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. 

“Yeah, makes sense, it was a bit of a more go read this site on private mode kinda thing I went to. It’s no biggie.” She shrugged it off before continuing, seemingly unbothered by my ignorance. 

“Anyways, my names Kurokawa Mikako! Could you match that to a talent?” That was when it hit me. I hadn’t seen this girl on TV before, but she was a constant on YouTube, well known for her popularity within the paranormal community, and her attitude towards spirits. Ever unafraid of what may lay ahead of her, waiting in the shadows, Kurokawa was famous before being scouted for Hopes Peak Academy. While I may not be into her work, I could still definitely remember her, what with her reactions making such popular memes and all. 

“Of course I know you, you’re the Super High School Level Exorcist! You’re super famous in the online supernatural world, it makes sense that you’re popular outside of it too, right? I can’t say I watched much of your content though…” I trailed off mid-sentence, deciding to just come clean about not knowing her work. Why wrap myself up in a lie like that? It would be better if I didn’t risk her being upset over me lying. 

“That’s kinda right, the fame part, at least. In my daily life I don’t get hounded by the paparazzi, but whenever I walk by a group of emo kids, they all double take at the sight of me! You don’t really look edgy enough to know me right off the bat.” Kurokawa laughed as she said that, evidently having fond memories of her… fans. She began to spin the necklace again, while she waited for me to carry on the question, reminding me of what drew me to her in the first place. 

“What’s up with the necklace? That is what it is, right?” I asked, hopefully not intruding. 

“Oh, uh, this? Yeah, it’s this rose quartz thing that I think is seeing the last of its ward off evil spirits days… I think I’ve got it just about purified but thinking about its efficiency kinda like…. scares me… I don’t really trust it.” Kurokawa frowned at the crystal, letting it drop before catching it by the cord, staring at it like it had killed her family or something. “Do you think I could maybe have it? If it won’t be useful to you, I think it’s still kinda neat, and wouldn’t mind taking it off your hands.” God, the excitement in my voice made me feel sick as soon as I stopped talking. It makes sense that if nothing else was up to the task, my aesthetic desires would be able to overwhelm my anxiety. Seriously? As soon as she seemed to be warmed up to me, I had to go be a fucking weirdo. 

“Uh, sure but it’s gonna be really useless unless you plan on selling it on eBay or something…” She tossed over the necklace, just like that. The crystal was pretty, and the thin gold chain it was attached to was in perfect condition, slightly glimmering under the harsh lights. While under the gaze of the Super High School Level Exorcist it was probably riddled with flaws, I couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the necklace. 

“Y’know, this whole situation with waiting for orientation reminds me of 8th grade orientation at my old school. The vice-principal showed up drunk of her ass after making us all wait for 20 minutes until she showed up. What was I found really funny was when this one girl, I think it was Jessica? Well, she started to…” While Kurokawa continued with her story, I carefully wound up the necklace and put it in one of my pockets before turning my attention back to her. 

By the end of her tale, everyone else from the mini group we had formed was done with their conversations, ready to move on to the next person. With a wave to Kurokawa, and a promise to hang out with her later, I started scanning the group, looking for my next new classmate


	4. Prologue (4) - Talented Hatred, Ultimate Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up and Maeda meets his new friends (who are all... very lovely and nice. yes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. really wanna keep updating this because it's good to have my work somewhere other than tumblr but that's not really realistic unless I use the same format as I use for the blog so. Guess I'll just hand you all this! Enjoy <3!! (also the reason i disappeared for so long is because tumblr actually deleted my account, including the blog this was on so i had to rewrite everything) Please tell me how you feel about the new format!

[He's got a odd style, dressed in a raggedy, torn up sweatshirt and a fully-buttoned dress shirt... is this a new trend I'm behind on?]

??? - Yo, lucky student, right? 

Maeda - Yeah, that's me.. I assume you know my name then? 

??? - Yeah, yeah, Meada or something like that... anyways, you're just here because of a lottery, right? 

Maeda - Actually it's Maeda, Maeda Yu- 

??? - It's so crazy to think that people can get in here without actual talents... 

??? - Well I'm sure it'll be good for me to get back in touch with your average person! 

Maeda - I.. what??? 

??? - Not to brag, but I'm the SHSL Lawyer, and, as a SHSL, only super rich people can hire me, so I don't really have much contact with those below the elites like yourself. 

Maeda - ...What the fu- 

??? - Oh, and while I'd assume that my reputation proceeds me, I know that some people can't quite afford a computer, so I'll just save you the embarrassment and tell you straight up! 

??? - I'm Yamaguchi Kakeru, the best lawyer out in the field that there ever will be! 

Maeda - ... 

Yamaguchi - ... 

Yamaguchi - Oh! You do know what a lawyer is, right? 

Maeda - Yes, I know what a lawyer is. 

Yamaguchi - Then why so quiet? Isn't applause more appropriate? 

Maeda - Not reall- 

Yamaguchi - Waaaaait a minute. You're like.. poor right? 

Yamaguchi - Dude if you're involved in any uh... deals you're not meant to be, it's chill, just because I do stuff for the law, doesn't mean I'm gonna turn you in or anything. 

Maeda - That's not quite it, it's more that y- 

Yamaguchi - Oh there is the cop here, I get it if you wanna stay quiet about that, I get you! 

Maeda - ... 

Maeda - I appreciate the sentiment, Yamaguc- 

Yamaguchi - Yeah yeah, I'm amazing, I know. 

Yamaguchi - But I think you should go talk with someone else now... I don't really wanna be seen hanging with your type if there is a cop here... 

Yamaguchi - I really don't need anyone doing a investigation on me right now. 

Maeda - I.. alright Yamaguchi, I'm going now. 

Yamaguchi - Cool, cool... cool. 

~*~ 

Maeda - He seemed to get lost in thought towards the end there... 

Maeda - Anyways I really don't think I like that guy. 

Maeda - Hopefully the next person is better.

~*~

[She's lurking on the edge of the group, and I haven't seen anyone hold a conversation with her for too long...] 

Maeda - Hey there, I don't think i've been able to talk with you yet, right? 

??? - Yeah, do you have memory loss or something? 

??? - Can you not even remember who you have and haven't spoken with? 

Maeda - I'm sorry, I... 

??? - For the love of god, just save your breath. 

??? - I'm Maki Kiyoka, the SHSL Sniper. 

Maki - You probably haven't heard much about me, I've been on the news a few times, but that's all. 

Maeda, narrating - She seems so... harsh, I guess? Maybe I can try and get her to warm up a bit. 

Maeda - Oh, you're a sniper? I can imagine there's and interesting story for how you got there. 

Maki - Maeda, right? 

Maki - I've killed people. Humans are dead due to me pulling the trigger of guns I helped make. 

Maki - That's it. That's the story. 

Maeda - ... 

Maki - You feel like fucking off now? 

Maeda - If you don't want me here... 

Maki - I never really did. 

Maki - Not another word. Turn around, and walk away. 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - I turned around and walked away. 

Maeda - I... did not have fun with that conversation. 

Maeda - That was really fun.... really looking forward to years of class with her. 

Maeda - Yayyyyy

~*~ [She seems like she jumps from person to person quickly, she's always the first to start a conversat-] 

??? - Hiiiii, I'm Hatano Ayame, SHSL Sprinter! 

Maeda - Wh- 

Hatano - You were the lucky student who passed out, right Maeda? 

Maeda, narrating - Jesus... she didn't even let me finish my internal monologue! 

Maeda, spoken - Y-yeah, that would be me... 

Hatano - Aw come on, what kinda answer is that! Gimme some more fire, some more passion! 

Maeda - What? 

Hatano - You don't do any sports, do you? 

Hatano - I can see why, you don't have the passion needed to excel! 

Maeda - I... I'm very confused right now, to be completely honest. 

Hatano - Of course, who wouldn't be confused without a sport in their life! 

Maeda - Most people here, I think. 

Hatano - ... 

Hatano - Well you aren't most people here! 

Hatano - So lemme help you work out what you're gonna do to help make your life better! 

Maeda - What? 

Hatano - So, any sport you're completely opposed to? 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - Hatano proceeded to grill me for information about what sport I should do... 

Maeda - We were told it was time to move on before she could finish, so she promised me she'd help me more once she has the chance. 

Maeda - I do not want her to help me once she has the chance. 

Maeda - I... I actually feel a bit overwhelmed. 

Maeda - ... 

Maeda - I feel really sick. 

~*~ 

Maeda - This is... 

Maeda - I don't think I can do this. I want to go home now. 

Maeda - I don't know what it is, I just don't feel safe... I feel like something is wrong. 

Maeda - I... 

Maeda - Oh my god... 

/Maedas breathing gets shallower and faster, as his eyes, now tearing up, start darting back and forth. He's near a wall, so he sinks down and tries to look calm and ordinary. A shadow falls over him. 

Maeda, spoken - Huh? 

/Someone sits across from him 

??? - Hey, hey, can you breathe with me? 

??? - In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8, okay? Just try and match me, it's okay if you can't, just try. 

/Maeda and ??? sit down and breathe together. Another student looks over, but ??? waves them off. Maeda can't match the girls breath at first, but slowly gets better and better, until he's breathing normally. 

??? - Good job, I'm proud of you. Let's stay on the floor for now, I'll introduce myself, okay? 

Maeda - Yeah.. I-I'd like to stay here for a sec, please. 

??? - Of course, you don't have to ask, we can stay here. 

??? - My name is Tomori Kizuna, and I'm the SHSL Cheerleader. I was told by Kurokawa that you're our classes Lucky Student, and that your name is Maeda Yuki. Is that right? 

Maeda - Yeah.. yeah that's me. 

Maeda - I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have had to come and talk with me. 

Tomori - There's nothing to apologize for, I just wanna make sure everyone is doing their best. 

Tomori - Can you tell me why you got panicked? It's alright if you don't want to. 

Maeda - Thank you.. and yeah, I don't mind. 

Maeda - I think I just got overwhelmed, and then I started feeling like something was wrong and I couldn't figure out what. 

Maeda - But that's as exact of a cause as I can figure out.. 

Tomori - Alright, that's a valid reason for getting panicked, now let's try and work through it. 

Tomori - You woke up after passing out for a reason you don't know and you were surrounded by people you didn't know, in a location you didn't know. 

Tomori - It's bound to be unsettling, and I would get panicked too. 

Maeda - Yeah.. it all makes more sense when you say it, thank you. 

Tomori - Of course! I'm glad I could help you, now do you feel well enough to stand up? 

Maeda - I think I should be ready now, yeah. 

Tomori - That's good, I'm proud of you. 

/They stand up, with Tomori giving Maeda a hand, displaying some of the amazing strength she's built as a cheerleader. 

Maeda - I don't know how I can ever repay you for helping me. 

Tomori - You don't need to! 

Tomori - All that I ask is that if you ever need help or anything at all, come to me and I'll do my best. 

Tomori - And if you can't find me, or need someone else for whatever reason, see the boy over there with the blue hair and the red eyes? 

Tomori - If you're comfortable with it, you can talk with him, and he'll do just as hold a job as I ever could, okay? 

Maeda - Okay.. thank you, Tomori. 

Tomori - No need to mention it, now I think it's time to go meet more of your classmates, if you're ready. 

Maeda - I think I am, thank you once again though. 

Tomori - Anytime, Maeda. 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - Okay... 

Maeda - I feel a lot better now. 

Maeda - Lets move on to our next group! 

~*~

[She's certainly got a special style, her outfit works well for her, but I'm more focused in her hair, or rather the too-stretched hair tie she's putting in it] 

Maeda - Excuse me? I think your hair-tie is about to break, I may have one in my pocket, and I think I saw some people here who have some spare ones if you need it.. 

??? - Aw, aren't you just a sweetheart! 

??? - But I think I'll be just fine, if this hair-tie breaks, I always have more in my pockets! 

??? - I change my hairstyle a lot throughout the day, can you guess why? 

Maeda - I.. honestly don't know. 

??? - And you're allowed to not know! 

??? - I've found that changing my hairstyle is the best way of keeping myself mentally stimulated as I go throughout my day! 

??? - I try and change my hair for every new location I get in, but I haven't been able to change it yet since getting here. 

??? - Which is odd, I thought I changed it when I got out of the car... hmmm.... 

??? - Anyways, I appreciate you offering to help, the sentiment was awfully kind! 

Maeda - Of course, it wouldn't have been any sort of problem... can I get your name? I don't think you told me it yet. 

??? - Of course! 

??? - I'm Mekaru Rei, the SHSL Professor! 

Mekaru - If I can talk about myself for a second, I used to be a TA at this super prestigious university, which is how ai got my start! 

Mekaru - It started as just a summer thing, because there was this psychology teacher who was doing extra summer classes for some of her students and wanted a TA, 

Mekaru - Then I she continued hiring me to do it for classes that happened after my school day, and after that I was able to sign up for alternate schooling there since it fit my career plan! 

Mekaru - But now I have to go here in order to be able to legally move on to teaching... 

Mekaru - And that's a synopsis of the history of me! 

Maeda - Woah... 

Maeda - That's really impressive, Mekaru! 

Mekaru - Aw, thank you! 

Mekaru - I think you're pretty impressive too, I mean who else can say they beat every student in Japan in a raffle? 

Maeda - Ah.. I don't think that had much to do with me though, but it is a nice thought. 

Mekaru - I'd beg to differ! If Hopes Peak says there's something there, some reason that you were chosen, I'd like to believe them! 

Maeda - .... 

Maeda - Thank you, Mekaru 

Mekaru - Of course! I hope we can talk more soon! 

Maeda - As do I... goodbye for now. 

Mekaru - Bye! 

~*~ 

Maeda - She was.. a bit odd, but definitely kind. 

Maeda - I hope I end up getting along well with her 

~*~ 

[He seems kinda familiar... he's dressed in a full-blown suit and tie, I feel under-dressed compared to him...] 

~*~ 

Maeda - Hey, I'm sorry, I don't recognize you, but I feel like I should... who are you? 

??? - Oh... lucky student, right? The poor one who wouldn't even be in reserve course if he wasn't a charity case? 

??? - I'm frankly surprised you even own a TV, since that's where you must have seen me. 

??? - I'm Higa Mitsuhiro, the SHSL Soccer Player, as anyone with a brain would know. 

Maeda - Oh... I- 

Maeda - Have you talked with Yamaguchi yet? 

Higa - Oh, that annoying little lawyer? Yes, I've sadly had to speak with him. 

Higa - Why do you ask, curious about my thoughts on your fellow trash? 

Maeda - Nah, it's just that I figured you'd like him, considering you're both pieces of shit with superiority complexes. 

Higa - I'm sorry? You're really going to just equate me to... that? 

Maeda - Yeah, the only difference is that I don't know if I could beat him in a fight. 

Higa - Never in my life have I encountered anyo- 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - I walked away. He frustrates me, so I walked away. 

Maeda - He's shorter than me, not by much, maybe half a inch, but I bet I could beat him. 

Maeda - He may be a soccer player, but that doesn't say shit about his fighting skills.

~*~

[She's just standing there, all curled in on herself, I hope she's okay...] 

~*~ 

Maeda - Ah.. hello? 

??? - ... 

Maeda - ... 

??? - ... 

Maeda - Are you alright? You seem upset... 

??? - What, aren't you gonna laugh? 

Maeda - No? Why would I laugh at that, I'm worried about you... 

??? - Oh my god, I knew it, I'm nothing without the others... 

??? - I'm so dumb, I need to just go home now and save everyone trouble.. 

Maeda - Woah, woah, what's wrong? Do you want me to go get someone else, some people here are apparently really good at calming others down... 

??? - No, please just leave me alone... 

Maeda - I... alright 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - I went and found Tomori, who didn't recognize the girl. 

Maeda - So she went to ask the guy she mentioned earlier, who said that she's Iranami Satsuki, the SHSL Clown. 

Maeda - Apparently she's one of those clowns who acts all sad and is always the butt of the joke... 

Maeda - I hope she's okay.

~*~

[He has coffee. I care about nothing else right now except for the fact that he has coffee, and that I want some...] 

~*~ 

Maeda - Hey, I haven't talked with you yet, but I assume you know my name from earlier? 

??? - Yeah, you're Maeda, right? 

??? - Also, you're totally eyeing my coffee, do you want some? 

Maeda - I... feel almost guilty now, but yes, please. 

/Maeda is handed the cup. 

??? - Just don't take too much, okay? 

Maeda - Of course, thank you.. 

??? - No problem, hell I didn't even pay for it with my own money, so I really don't mind sharing. 

Maeda - I feel like there's maybe a story there? 

??? - Sure is! 

??? - So I came here with a friend who's selectively mute, right? 

??? - And neither of us had parents to drive us or, of course, licenses of our own, so we took public transportation. 

??? - Some people get all upset when they see hands moving, and assume it's some gang shit, so my friend was just texting me while I replied out loud. 

??? - And this bitch started going off about how rude my friend was being, and how she felt excluded from the conversation. 

??? - I was able to keep myself from throwing hands, but didn't refrain from grabbing some money from her purse that she shouldn't have left unguarded. 

??? - Luckily enough, there was a coffee stand just outside of the doors to Hopes Peak. 

Maeda - Woah... 

Maeda - Here's your coffee back, by the way. 

??? - Thanks.. yknow, that coffee stand is actually kinda over-priced 

??? - Like from a buisness stand point, they should drop their prices a bit, they'll draw more customers and get more attention. 

??? - Oh, I'm the SHSL Merchant by the way, Ōtori Teruya. 

Maeda - That makes sense! 

Maeda - It was a pleasure to meet you Ōtori, and thank you for giving me some of your coffee! 

Ōtori - Yeah yeah, no problem.. I'll see you around? 

Maeda - Yeah, see ya! 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - He was fun to talk to, even if it was a rather one-sides conversation. 

Maeda - Oh I should've asked who his friend is, if they came here together, then his friend is probably at the school...

~*~

[She looks like a controlled mess, and she currently seems to be focused on chipping away at the wood of a trophy case...] 

~*~ 

Maeda - ... 

Taira - I like making messes. 

Maeda - ... 

Taira - If there's a mess, someone has to clean it. 

Maeda - ... 

Taira - That's how I became such a famous maid, by making messes. 

Maeda - ... 

Maeda - I know. 

Taira - ... 

Maeda - I'm not very lucky, am I? 

Taira - ... 

Maeda - ... 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - Why do you let this happen?

~*~

[She has a plastic container full of gum that she's messing with, but doesn't seem to be chewing any...] 

~*~ 

??? - Hey, Maeda, you want some gum? 

Maeda - Oh, uh... no thank you. 

??? - Nah? That's chill, that's chill. 

??? - I already got that air-headed exorcist to take some, so I won't try and press it on you. 

Maeda - Why did you want someone to take some of the gum? 

??? - Well, I'm the SHSL Surgeon, Inori Kanata, right? 

Inori - One time, I got to do surgery on this guy who had swallowed so much gum, his stomach was absolutely full of it. 

Inori - I made so much money from that operation... 

Maeda - Wh... 

Inori - And since I'm the only one who's ever successfully pulled off that surgery, if the same thing happens to someone else, won't I be the one to take care of it? 

Maeda - So that's why you gave Kurokawa some gum? 

Inori - Yep. 

Maeda - ... 

Maeda - Never let anyone say you aren't patient, Inori. 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - ... 

Maeda - What the fuck was that conversation?

~*~

[He's scribbling in some sort of journal, and flipping back and forth between the pages...] 

Maeda - I wonder what he's up to.. 

Maeda - Also, he's the only person here who I've seen carrying a bag. 

Maeda - We were told we wouldn't need anything, so I wonder just what he brought with him. 

~*~ 

Maeda - Hey uh, what are you up to? 

/The boy starts moving his hands rapidly. He pauses, and looks at Maeda. Maeda stares back. 

Maeda - I... don't speak sign. 

/The boy smiles and nods, before handing Maeda a small card from the back of his journal. He pulls something out of his bag and puts away his journal as Maeda reads. 

ITEM DESCRIPTION: A card, similar to a business card. It reads: Hello! I am selectively mute. It is not a medical issue, I have a mental block that prevents me from speaking. I am fluent in both Japanese and American sign language, have brought a whiteboard and pen, have a app on my phone, and have a translator with me! 

Maeda - Oh! That's certainly helpful. 

Maeda - You said you have a translator, right? Who would that be? 

Maeda - And who are you? 

/The boy puts away what he pulled from his bag earlier, now identifiable as a small whiteboard. He smiles once more, gently grabbing Maedas wrist and flipping it over to show the other side of the card. As Maeda starts to read, he leaves, presumably to go get his translator. 

ITEM DESCRIPTION: The other side of the aforementioned card. It reads: Kobashikawa Haruhiko, SHSL Pilot of HPA Class 79-B. Age: 15, DOB: 6/23/03 Additionally, it lists some contact numbers, both his own for work, and some emergency ones - his mother's, and his therapists. 

Maeda - Oh, Kobashikawa! You're back.. with Ōtori? 

Kobashikawa - _Yes, Ōtori is my translator_. 

Ōtori - You should've figured that out once you learned that Kobashikawa is selectively mute. 

Kobashikawa - _Hey! Don't be rude._

Maeda - Ah... he's right though, I should have realized that... 

Kobashikawa - _Don't make a fuss of it, everything is alright._

/Kobashikawa signed something untranslated to Ōtori, who rolled his eyes before waving goodbye and waking off. Kobashikawa then pulled his whiteboard out once more and began to write. 

Kobashikawa - _I figured he had more people to introduce himself to^^_

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - Kobashikawa wrote quickly and flawlessly, standing by me so I could read as he wrote. 

Maeda - His handwriting is so perfect... 

Maeda - Also, I noticed a cup of coffee in one of his bags side pockets. 

Maeda - I'm not very observant, but that's okay, right? 

-(Note: Any non-verbal communication will be italicized. This includes sign, written, and anything else. If anything isn't italicized that should be, odds are I haven't gotten around to going on my laptop and italicizing it.)-

~*~

[Oh... he's got a lot of piercings, a half-shaven head, and knee-high platforms covered in zippers, buckles, everything you could think of... I like him already...] 

~*~ 

??? - Hey, you're Maeda Yuuki, SHSL Lucky Student, right? 

Maeda - Y-yeah, that's right... why do you ask? 

??? - Dude, your talent and how you got it... 

??? - Is so epic! 

Maeda - I know, it's dumb or whatev- 

Maeda - Wait, what? You really think so? 

??? - Hell yeah! Why, has someone tried to talk shit? 

Maeda - Oh.. yeah actually, a few people. 

??? - Really? What the fuck, that's so dumb... 

??? - Hey if you want, just point them out to me, I won't hesitate... 

??? - Yknow, I pretty much just got into HPA by punching bad people. 

Maeda - Really? 

??? - Yep! 

??? - You might've heard of me, my name is Uehara Kinji, I'm the SHSL Priest if that rings a bell? 

Maeda - Oh! Finally someone I actually recognize! 

Maeda - You exposed a lot of churches for corruption and some uh... 

Uehara - Yeah, there was some people in power who were abusing that power, and kids at the same time... 

Uehara - But! At least they aren't preaching to anyone but inmates now! 

Maeda - And you exposed all of them... incredible. 

Uehara - You beat out millions of Japanese teens! That's incredible! 

Maeda - Thank you.. would you mind telling me the rest of your story later? 

Uehara - Of course! As long as you tell me who was shit talking you when I tell you that story! 

Maeda - It's a deal. 

~*~ 

Maeda - He was fun to talk to... 

Maeda - Oh! Only one person left now!

~*~

[Oh, it's the boy Tomori was talking about, he's dressed pretty messily, with well-loved clothes and a plethora of jewelry and band-aids...] 

Maeda, narrating - Did Tomori give me a name for him? 

Maeda - I cant remember... 

~*~ 

/Maeda walks towards the boy, but before he can say anything, the boy grabs Maedas hands and pulls him closer. He laces their fingers together and brings their hands up. They're close enough for their forearms and the tips of their shoes to be touching. 

??? - Maeda! Are you alright? After you woke up, I helped you stand, but I wasn't able to help beyond that, so I've been worried... 

Maeda - I... you're really close... 

??? - Oh! I'm sorry, I just noticed you seemed alright with being touched and with people being close to you earlier with Kizuna. 

Maeda - There's no need to apologize, I'm... actually alright for once. 

Maeda - I mean usually I wouldn't be okay but... for some reason, I'm not uncomfortable with you. 

??? - I tend to have that effect on people! 

Maeda - Wait, really? 

??? - Yep yep! 

??? - I'm known for being good at getting people calm and happy, apparently most people just insta-relax when I'm around! 

Maeda - So, I assume your talent is related to that? 

??? - Kinda! 

??? - As the SHSL Police Officer, I do my absolute best to keep crime from happening by dealing with its causes, 

??? - and whenever I'm called in to a crime in-progress, I have always successfully talked down the culprit from doing anything worse than what's already happened! 

Maeda - Oh! Oh I know you! 

Maeda - You're Kinjo Tsurugi, right? 

Tsurugi - Yes! But I really don't like going by my family name, would you mind calling me Tsurugi? 

Maeda - Of course! I... of course... 

Tsurugi - Great, thank you! 

Tsurugi - Oh, but you never answered my question, are you okay? 

/Before Maeda can respond, a loud smack is heard from somewhere in the room. Tsurugi immediately moves in front of Maeda, as they both begin looking around the room, 

??? - What, are you not gonna say anything?


	5. Prologue (5) - Talented Hatred, Ultimate Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonk! (CW: Minor ableism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls yell at me to update this more

/Higa stands over Kobashikawa, who's completely fallen to the ground. Higa seems to be laughing at him, and moves to kick him, when- 

Tsurugi - Higa, what are you doing? 

Higa - Is it not obvious? 

Higa - Clearly the little bitch needs help getting over his issue. I'm just helping. 

Hatano - How are you helping? 

Higa - Well, hit him enough and he's bound to scream at some point, right? 

Mekaru - That's not how that works? 

Mekaru - I have legitimately no clue where you got that from. 

Higa - Whatever... 

/By now, Ōtori has grabbed Kobashikawa and pulled him away. Tsurugi walks towards Higa, who meets him halfway and wastes no time pushing him. 

Tsurugi - ... 

Tsurugi - Higa, can we agree to handle this at a later time when we're a bit more relaxe- 

/Higa tries to spit on Tsurugi, but he moves before Higa can succeed. 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - What should I do, what should I do...

Maeda, narrating - I...

~*~

Mekaru - I’m still so confused as to what you thought would happen here, Higa.

Higa - You’re not the SHSL Psychologist, you’re just some stupid kindergarten teacher or whatever, so shut u-

/Maeda walked up to Higa and immediately hit him right in the jaw, rendering Higa unconscious.

Uehara - Maeda! Good job!

Maki - Holy shit...

Hatano - Wasn’t that a bit drastic?

Tsurugi - Higa committed what’s technically a hate crime and was still lashing out at students, so I don’t think it was...

Maeda - ...

Maeda - I mean, he had it coming...

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Why... the fuck did I just do that?

Maeda - ... 

Maeda - I mean, he had it coming. 

Maki - Dude. 

Uehara - That was sick! 

Hatano - Higa was being kinda mean... 

Ōtori - Kinda? Tsurugi just said that shit could count as a fucking hate crime! 

Tsurugi - Speaking of, shouldn't we be focusing on Kobashikawa? 

Inori - Shit, you're right. 

Maeda, narrating - Tsurugi and Inori seem to be taking care of Kobashikawa, but he's not the only one who got hit.. 

Mekaru - Higa does suck, but I feel like we should check on him too, just be sure that he isn't dead... 

Ōtori - Would that be such a bad thing? 

Iranami - I'm honestly surprised that the SHSL soccer player got taken down that easily. 

Yamaguchi - Maeda, you're like freaky strong! 

Yamaguchi - Just what life have you lived to get you there... 

Tomori - Maeda, don't answer that, Yamaguchi isn't entitled to any of your personal life, you'll just make him worse. 

Maeda - Yeah, that's probably for the best... 

/A faint snapping rings throughout the room. It's from Kobashikawa, who's now being helped to his feet by Tsurugi. Otori walks over to help steady his friend and act as translator 

Kobashikawa - _Sorry to interrupt..._

Kobashikawa - _I just wanted to thank you for doing something about Higa._

Maeda - Of course, he was being a dick, and I just didn't have the self control to not do anything about it. 

Kobashikawa - _By doing something about it, you showed care for others, not a lack of self control._

Maeda - Thank you.. I don't quite know what to say. 

Kurokawa - In that case: good job on getting back up again Kobashikawa! 

Hatano - Yeah, Higa seemed to really pack a punch, but you look like you're doing fine! 

~*~ 

Maeda, narrating - and with that, everyone dispersed into conversation, bar Higa, who still layed alone on the floor. 

Maeda - Did... did I make the right choice?

~*~

Kobashikawa - _Oh..._

Kobashikawa - _I feel fine, thank you!_

Kobashikawa - _Admittedly, I am a bit shaken up, but Higa isn't the first person who's gotten violent due to me being mute..._

Kobashikawa - _I'm just happy to see he's the only one here who seems to have those feelings regarding me_

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Okay, so a quick status check on my relationship with everyone... 

Maeda - I should be on good grounds with Tomori, Tsurugi, Kobashikawa, Uehara, Kurokawa and Mekaru. 

Maeda - I'll tentatively say that I'm okay with Maki, Ōtori and Inori, since they seemed to like me punching Higa... 

Maeda - Iranami and Hatano could go either way, I really can't tell. 

Maeda - Finally, I don't like Higa and Yamaguchi, I think the former hates me, and who knows what the latter is thinking... 

Maeda - Taira... seemed to support what I did, I think. 

Maeda - So... what do I do now? 

Maeda - I'd continue talking with Tsurugi, but he seems busy with... whatever it is he's doing. 

Higa - Ugh... what happened? 

Maeda, narrating - Oh, Higa is awake... lovely. 

~*~ 

Hatano - Good morning Higa! 

Uehara - You're an athlete, right? Shouldn't you be strong enough to handle one hit? 

Higa - ... 

Higa - Fuck off... 

/Yamaguchi helps Higa to his feet, and Higa pushes him away once he's standing again. He's in the process of brushing himself off, when Ōtori grabs him by the collar. 

Tsurugi - Ōtori, please try and remain calm, alright? 

Kurokawa - Do you think they'd haunt each other if one of them died? 

Tsurugi - Oh those are certainly words you just said, Kurokawa... 

/Before the odd conversation could progress and before Ōtori proceeded with whatever his plan was, Tsurugi suddenly froze. 

Mekaru - Tsurugi, are you okay? 

Tsurugi - I... can someone please check the doors? 

/Iranami and Uehara quickly went around the room, checking the doors on either side of the room. Neither budged. 

Uehara - What... 

Tsurugi - ... 

Tsurugi - Remind me later that there's something I wanna discuss. 

Tomori - I... okay. 

/With a small buzz, the monitor inside the room flickers to life. 

??? - Can You Hear Me? 

??? - I'll Assume So. 

??? - Hello Students Of Hopes Peak Academy. Please Enter The Gymnasium For The Introductory Ceremony To Your New Lifes. 

You Will Find The Door Leading Into The School Unlocked Now. 

??? - End transmission. 

/There was a faint click as the monitor shut off, followed by another one as the door Uehara was leaning against unlocked. He fell backwards, narrowly catching himself by grabbing the doorknob with one hand, and planting his other hand on the floor. 

Maeda - ... 

Ōtori - ... 

Ōtori - We'll get back to this later, Higa. 

Higa - ... 

Uehara - Okay but that kinda hurt though.


	6. Prologue End - Talented Hatred, Ultimate Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Monokuma is blunt, and Maeda trades the braincell for wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monokuma, seeing the cast: i'm boutta ruin this class's whole career (and give them absolutely zero information or processing time or like. any sugar coating)

Maeda, narrating - After that, there really wasn't much left to do except go to the gym, so I went down after looking around the entry hall for a moment.

Maeda - Most of my classmates had already left, so I had a silent walk down the hallway, not that I was able to pay any attention to the building around me. 

Maeda - I honestly felt a bit sick, so I mostly just focused on navigating the halls based on my memories from last night, when I looked over a map of the school.

Maeda - Eventually, I made my way into the gym, where the strange, glitched-out figure from the monitor was likely waiting.

~*~

Tsurugi - Doce, trece, catorce, aaand.... quince!

Yamaguchi - Huh? Did you hit your head Tsurugi?

Yamaguchi - I don’t think you’re tall enough to hit any of the door frames...

Tomori - He was counting the students to make sure everyone was here, he just did it in Spanish, Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi - Oh... are you sure?

Iranami - Not... to be a bother... but isn’t their more important things to worry about?

/Almost on perfect cue, the door swung open, and in walked a small black and white bear. It took it’s time mechanically walking up to the gymnasiums stage before hopping up to a podium equipped with a microphone and step stool.

??? - Good Morning, Students. My Name Is Headmaster Monokuma, And You All Have Been Trapped Inside Of Hopes Peaks Academy Until Further Notice.

Monokuma - I Will Give You All A Moment To Respond Before Progressing, But Please Refrain From Questions Until The End Of The Introduction

Maeda - ...

~*~

Maeda, narrating - What the fuck?

Maeda - What is that, and... what the hell did it say?!

~*~

Uehara - This... has to be some joke, right?

Monokuma - Please Refrain From Questions Until The End Of The Introduction.

Hatano - I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I won’t cry, I won’t cryyyy

Inori - Feel free to cry, it’ll cheer me up.

Higa - Are you that dumb as to believe this? This is clearly some sort of hazing prank by the upper-classmen. 

Tsurugi - Ah... I think there was a SHSL Engineer in the class before ours, which would explain the robot...

Tsurugi - But there’s too much evidence saying otherwise to draw a conclusion right now...

Hatano - What did you say?

Monokuma - Please Refrain From Questions Until The End Of The Introduction.

Tsurugi - Oh, it’s nothing! 

Tomori - I’m sure it’ll all be okay, Hatano.

Tsurugi - Yep yep! I can guarantee that things will be fine! I pinky promise!

Monokuma - Are You Ready To Proceed With The Entry Ceremony? 

Kurokawa - I wanna say no, just to see how he responds.

Uehara - Maybe don’t...

Otori - Monokuma, we’re ready to proceed.

Monokuma - Excellent. Please Turn On Your Assigned E-Handbook And Read Through The Rules Section. 

Maki - Our what?

Tsurugi - Over here!

/Tsurugi has climbed onto the stage and is standing at a table pushed to the furthest corner. He lifts up a small tablet, which he powers on, causing it to display Kurokawas first name. Tsurugi places it back down before turning on all of the E-Handbooks. Everyone, Maeda included, rushes over to get their handbook quicker than Tsurugi can pass them out. Maeda goes to help him, and at the end, they hand each other their respective E-Handbooks.  


~*~

Maeda, narrating - Y’know what? I’m not gonna sit here and look at whatever this tablet is meant to be. 

Maeda - I’m gonna actually do something about this.

/Maeda, still on the stage, walks over to Monokuma, who he kicks off his step stool. While he’s still on the ground, Maeda plants one foot on him, pinning him down.

Tomori - Maeda? What are you doing?

Maeda - Getting answers.

Higa - That doesn't seem like the smartest way of getting them. 

Inori - No, no... If this is a prank, I can imagine those behind it aren’t excited to see their piece of tech get roughed up.

Uehara - And if it’s real, Maeda is showing that he won’t be pushed around, and demanding answers.

Hatano - But still...

/A faint mechanical whirring can be heard, presumably from Monokuma.

Monokuma - Please Step Back Maeda.

Maeda - How about you explain what’s going on here first?

Monokuma - I Am Givunh You Your Second And Final Warning To Step Back.

Maeda - Oh yeah, I'm soooo scared. Try me!

Yamaguchi - So cool! Street kids have no fear!

Maki - So dumb. You're all... so dumb. 

/The whirring stops with a faint click.

Monokuma - …

Maeda - What? Got nothing to say?

Ōtori - I don't like thi-

Tsurugi - Maeda!

/Tsurugi tackles Maeda down to the floor, throwing him out of the way just as the machine guns mounted to the wall shoot right where Maeda was standing, hitting Monokuma in the process.

Maeda - ...

Tsurugi - Ah.. I-

/Maeda and Tsurugi are now sitting on the ground, Maeda propping himself up on his elbows, while Tsurugi plain sitting. He's tucked his legs under Maedas torso, so Maeda can lay down on them if he needs to. 

Maeda - Oh god... 

Tsurugi - I... 

Tsurugi - Oh I'm so so so sorry Maeda, I should've figured out what was happening sooner, but I was distracted reading through the rules 

Tsurugi - And even then, I shouldn't have thrown you out of the way the way I did, I tried my best to take most of the impact but still you're probably hurt... 

Tsurugi - This whole thing probably has you really panicked and now I'm just sitting here bothering you, I'm so so so sorry 

Tsurugi - Ah I also could hav- 

Maeda - Tsurugi. You saved my life. I would've died there, but you saved me. Thank you, Tsurugi. 

Tsurugi - ... 

Maeda, narrating - Tsurugi, still on the ground, hesitated before pulling me up for a hug. 

Maeda - I could tell he was restricting himself from squeezing me, and he completely tucked his face into the crook of my neck. 

Maeda - His breath was warm, and I honestly think I felt him let out a few tears... 

Maeda - Not that I was gonna say anything, I don't snitch. 

/The doors opened, and in walked... another Monokuma. 

Uehara - Oh my- I wanna take a nap now, please. 

Monokuma - The Rules Advise Against Sleeping Out Of The Dorms. 

Tomori - Speaking of the rules, Maeda, did you read through them? 

Maeda - No, why? 

Tsurugi - Here, check them out... 

Maeda, narrating - Tsurugi then gave me his E-Handbook, already opened to the rules page. 

**RULES OF HOPES PEAK ACADEMY**

****

****

**Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

**Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

**Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

Maeda - Oh... 

~*~

Maeda - So... Is that why I got shot at? The stupid fifth rule?

Tomori - It seems so...

Uehara - Not to ignore the fact that Maeda would’ve died if not for Tsurugi thinking and moving quick, but-

Kobashikawa - _Untranslated_

Otori - ...

Otori - I’m not translating that for the sake of time.

Hatano - Huh? What did he say?

Otori - It’s nothing...

Uehara - ...

Uehara - Anyways, doesn’t this whole thing prove that we’re really stuck?

Mekaru - What?

Uehara - If this was just a prank, why shoot real bullets at Maeda?

Tsurugi - ...

Tsurugi- He’s right, Monokuma is out of commission, I think with 7.62 caliber bullets.. it’s real.

/The door swings open, and in walks another Monokuma. The first lays still on the ground. There's now three Monokumas in the room. The one that just entered turns and walks away.

Maki - What the fuck? How many of these are there?

Monokuma - Please Keep Inappropriate Language To A Minimum.

Maki - It’s not in the rules, so suck my dick. 

Higa - ...

Higa - Anyways, Monokuma, there must be a reason for us to be here, and a way to get out. Tell me what it is.

Inori - Okay demanding.

Monokuma - You Are In Here To Test Out A Experimental Way Of Spreading Despair.

Monokuma - In Order To Escape, You Must Kill One of Your Classmates, And Not Be Identified As The Culprit.

/A small ding goes throughout the room, as all E-Handbooks show a notification stating there has been changes made to the rules page.

 **Rule #7:** Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. 

**Rule #8:** If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. 

**Rule #9:** If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

Kurokawa - I... feel sick.

Monokuma - This Concludes The Introductory Ceremony. 

Monokuma - You Are Free To Explore Hopes Peak Academy, Limited Only By The Rules.

/Monokuma proceeded to exit the gymnasium.

Maeda - Holy shit.

Tomori - I...

Tsurugi - Okay everyone! 

Tsurugi - We need to start looking around the school, in groups, so we can find some way out.

Tsurugi - This still could very well be some sort of elaborate escape room set up by the school, so let’s just do our best to retain hope and stick together!

Yamaguchi - And if it’s not? If this is all real, and we’re stuck here until death do us part?

Tsurugi - Then we wait for someone to realize our absence and track us down!

Tsurugi - I’ve visited HPA before, and this seems to be it, so we are in the location we were last seen heading to.

Tsurugi - But it’s not like a majority of us are internationally-recognizable celebrities... just kidding.

Tomori - Tsurugi is right, let’s look around so we can better assess the situation, then we can talk about what we’ll do.

Uehara - I... I agree with you on that.

Hatano - Same here.

/Murmured commitment came then, with every SHSL agreeing in some form or another, not one putting up a fight.

Tsurugi - Excellent! I’m very proud of you all for remaining strong here, let’s give ourselves a moment to calm down, relax a bit, chat with others if you need to, or just take a break!

Tsurugi - In a little bit, I’ll ask and see if everyone is ready to form groups and go, so take some time, and come see me or Tomori if you need some extra help.

Tomori - We’ll be here for you.

~*~

Maed, narrating - And with that, everyone moved back into conversation, though much more uneasy, everyone more on edge than before.

Maeda - Do I wanna talk with anyone?

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Otori looks... off.

Maeda - I should go ask him if he’s alright.

Maeda - Would that be too pushy? Or weird?

Maeda - I guess it’s a case of better safe than sorry...

~*~

Maeda - Hey, Otori!

Otori - Huh? 

Otori - Oh... It’s just you.

Maeda - Are you alright? You seem on edge, and you keep looking at your watch.

Otori - Uhh… promise to hear me out?

Maeda - I promise, what’s up?

Otori - So, Kobashikawa and I probably got to HPA at about 7:40, right? We got off the light rail a a few blocks away at about 7:15

Otori - Then we walked to the school, got our coffee, and went into the entry hall, etc etc, I remember looking at my watch right at we got to the doors, and it was 7:40.

Maeda - Okay...

Otori - And I don’t remember passing out, Kobashikawa doesn’t either, but...

Otori - Somehow, it’s already 5 past noon, which is almost four and a half hours after we entered the school.

Otori - Waiting for everyone to show up, introductions and...

Maeda - Whatever that fiasco was?

Otori - Yeah, right... that... 

Otori - Despite everything that happened, it all couldn't have taken that long.

Maeda - That’s true... is it possible something happened to your watch?

Otori - I don’t think so, SHSL Merchant and all, I’m good at choosing products I can rely on, I’ve never had a watch break on me before, not like this.

Maeda - Huh... Truthfully? I have no clue what’s going on here, I’m sorry...

Otori - It’s alright, not your problem to deal with or anything.

Otori - I’ll just talk with Kobashikawa some more to try and clear it all up...

Otori - Thank you, by the way.

Maeda - Huh? For what? 

Otori - Just listening to me, I guess.

Maeda - Oh! Of course!

Maeda - Let me know if you work out what went wrong, okay?

Otori - Will do! I’ll see you later.

~*~

Maeda - Huh... that’s odd, the whole thing with Otoris watch, I mean.

Maeda - I wonder what’s up with it...  


~*~

Maeda, narrating - I don’t think there’s anyone else I wanna talk with right now... guess I'll just wait for everyone to be ready to move on.

~*~

Tsurugi - Alright! It’s been awhile, and you all seem to have calmed down, so who’s ready to go adventure?

Higa - Always so peppy...

Tsurugi - Huh? Did you say something? 

Higa - You heard me, idiot.

Tsurugi - ...I mean I really didn’t, but we can ignore that.

Tsurugi - So, anyone wanna start out with who they wanna group up with?

Higa - I’ll be by myself, thank you very much.

Inori - Yeah, same here.

Tomori - Are you sure? What if you get lost? It could be hard to find people in here.

Higa - I like to think I’m smarter than that.

Inori - And I know that I am better than that.

Inori - I’m also better than you, Higa.

Tsurugi - Moving on! Feel free to message me if you need help, the handbook seems to have a chat feature.

Higa - I would rather get lost and starve to death.

Tsurugi - I thought you were smarter than that?

Kobashikawa - _To change the subject before Tsurugi gets decked-_

Otori - -Though Higa probably isn’t capable of that-

Kobashikawa - I’d like to be with Otori, for obvious reasons.

Hatano - Hmmm...

Hatano - Iranami! I choose you!

Iranami - Wh- really? You wanna investigate with... me?

Hatano - Yeah! I’d like to get to know you better!

Iranami - Oh... thank you.

Yamaguchi - What, do you not care about anyone else, Hatano?

Hatano - ...

Hatano - Would you like to come with us, Yamaguchi? 

Yamaguchi - Yeah, seems like you both could need some help defending yourself if the need arises.

Iranami - I’ve built up some strength and I’m pretty agile from my work as a clown, I can imagine Hatano is pretty strong, and fast enough to run away and get help... 

Yamaguchi - ...

Mekaru - Hmmm... Uehara, Maki, mind coming with me?

Maki - I don’t really see why not...

Uehara - That sounds epic! But why?

Mekaru - Oh... I just wanna spend more time with you to get a better grip of your psyche!

Uehara - I... will take that as a compliment.

Mekaru - You should!

Tomori - Tsurugi, I’d like to continue our conversation, if that’s alright.

Tsurugi - Of course!

Tsurugi - Oh, but others can still join us, right?

Tomori - Definitely! I’d be happy if any of our remaining loners joined us.

Kurokawa - I think she means us, Maeda.

Maeda - Yeah... 

Kurokawa - There’s two duos missing a third, I’ll take one, you take the other?

Maeda - That definitely works, you choose who you wanna go with.

Kurokawa - Hmmm. I’ll go with Otori and Kobashikawa!

Maeda - In that case, do you both mind if I come with you?

Tsurugi - Welcome aboard!

Kobashikawa - _I’m flattered to hear you choose us, Kurokawa._

Kurokawa - Of course!

Tsurugi - Oh why wasn’t I your first choice? I’m hurt, Kurokawa.

Kurokwawa - Oh! I-I’m sorry.

Tsurugi - Just kidding! Sorry if I really scared you though...

Tomori - Your tears looked real though, Tsurugi.

/The class laughed at that as Tsurugi was forced to drop his faux pout for a genuine smile.

Uehara - I’d choose you first, Tsurugi, if it’s any comfort.

Tsurugi - Oh! It is, thank you!

Kobashikawa - _Untranslated_

Otori - Still not translating that.

/Kobashikawa pulled out his whiteboard from his bag.

Kobashikawa - _> :’(_

Otori - Oh don’t you dare write it down either!

Taira - Hey. Let’s all meet in the Dining Hall when we’ve finished investigating. I’ll check out that area and the Warehouse by myself, then I’ll wait for you.

Tsurugi - ...I honestly think I physically felt the mood change after you said that.

Mekaru - Oh so I’m not the only one?

Tomori - Well... let’s all get to investigating now, shall we?

~*~

Maeda, narrating - After that, there was some slight discussion as to how we’d divvy everything up equally.

Maeda - Tsurugi pulled out his E-Handbook, and worked out which of the rooms could be grouped together. 

Maeda - Inori was tasked with finding everything that was sealed off on this floor, and Higa was to investigate the classrooms.

Maeda - Taira already selected her area, Hatano and her group said they’d look at ways to other floors, 

Maeda - Otoris group said they’d get the miscellaneous rooms left over, with Mekaru and co. opting to stay behind in the gym.

Tsurugi - Maeda, Tomori and I decided to go mess around in our dorms! We figured that since Tomori and I are the ones to go to for any problems, it’d be best if we were in the dorms, since there’s gotta be something in someones room to help!

Maeda - I... this is a narration, what are you doing?

Tsurugi - ...

~*~

Maeda, narrating - What the...

Tomori - Ready to go, Maeda

Maeda - I.. suppose so.

/The trio left the gym and began their journey to the dorms.

Maeda - So, what was it you both were talking about?

Maeda - If it’s okay to ask...

Tsurugi - Of course it’s okay!

Tomori - Tsurugi mentioned visiting Hopes Peak before, so I was asking him about that.

Tsurugi - For the most part it was all police work... there was some issues with crimes on campus, a few of which I helped solve!

Tsurugi - But a lot more of the police work was tagging along to seminars and lectures my dad gave endorsing the police force as a potential career option.

Maeda - That sounds... fun, I think?

Tsurugi - Some of it was!

Tomori - Was the architecture... like this, when you last visited?

Tsurugi - Hmm... kinda?

Maeda - Ah, yes, kinda. Very insightful, thank you Tsurugi.

/Tomori laughed at that, with Tsurugi giving a (faux) harsh gasp and allowing a few tears to fall from his seemingly-eternally watery eyes.

Tsurugi - While I adore that you’re comfortable enough around to banter with me, I am rather appalled at your decision to attack me so. Be it not for the fact that we are stuck here, I would dramatically storm out at the sight of this cruelty.

Tomori - Very eloquent.

Tsurugi - Thank you!

Tsurugi - Not that you should expect that kinda thing from me in the futu-

Tsurugi - Oh!

Tomori - Huh? What is it?

Tsurugi - Look at where we are!

Maeda, narraying - Somehow we all ended up too lost in conversation to even realize we had arrived at the dorms...

Maeda - Or, to be exact, we had arrived at my dorm.

Maeda, spoken - So.. should we go in?

Tomori - Hm... let’s go for two birds with one stone.

Maeda - Huh?

Tomori - You and Tsurugi go inside, while you look around, try and make some noise, I’ll see if I can hear you from out here. 

Tomori - Then, after a moment of doing so, open the door, I’ll tell you what I heard, and then I’ll repeat the experiment from out here

Tsurugi - Oh, so that way, we aren't just screaming over each other, right?

Tomori - Exactly!

Maeda _ Well, I don’t see any issue with doing that.

Tsurugi - Seems like it’s settled then!

Tomori - Oh, but how are you meant to open the door?

Maeda - Hmm...

Tsurugi - Maeda! Try unlocking your E-handbook for me, okay?

Maeda - Alright...

Tsurugi - Thank you! Now place it right... here!

/Tsurugi gestured to a small sensor underneath the doorknob that currently glowed a soft red. Maeda places his unlocked handbook to the sensor, and there’s a small click as the door unlocks and the sensor turns to green.

Tomori - Good job!

Maeda - Well that’s nice to know...

Tsurugi - I’ve stayed in lots of hotels that open up the same way!

Tomori - Makes sense... I suppose it’s time to bid adieu for now?

Tsurugi - Yeah... parting is such sweet sorrow!

Maeda - Drama king... c’mon, let’s go.

/The trio laughs before Maeda opens his door, holding it open for Tsurugi, and then swaying as soon as it shut.

Tsurugi - Maeda? Are you okay?

/Maeda manages to take a few steps forward, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: End of prologue! Just have to catch up to the blog, which is almost at.... the end of Chapter 1, fuck


	7. Chapter 1 Start - A New Name Keeps You The Same ~ Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter update;; but after this, we get into longer ones! also, whenever i feel bad about my writing for beta now, i go look back at this stuff.... i should come back in and edit this summer (we stan realistic goals)

Maeda - ...

Maeda - Ugh... 

Maeda - ...What... happened..?

Maeda, narrating - This time I didn't wake up to harsh lights, this time, I first noticed a canopy above my head, then, a blanket on top of me.

Maeda - I realized I had been placed on the bed I first noticed in my room. I... had passed out. Again.

Maeda, spoken - Fuck.

Tsurugi - Oh! You’re awake!

Tomori - That’s good, we were worried... Tomori - No, no, don’t sit up too soon, you should give yourself a moment to wake up.

Tsurugi - How do you feel? I was able to catch you so you didn't hit the floor, but still...

Maeda - I... feel fine? I think?

Maeda - I’m a bit nauseous, but that’s going away.

Tsurugi - Good... just let us know if you need anything, okay?

Maeda - Okay, I will... thank you.

Tomori - Of course! 

Tomori - We’ll just wait for you here, but look around your room and get a feel for it, then we’ll go back to the others.

Maeda - Alright.

Tsurugi - Take your time! And feel free to talk with us about any questions you have!

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Okay, what should I look at first?

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Okay, what should i look at first? 

~*~ [Bed] 

Maeda, narrating - The bed I woke up on.

Maeda - It’s definitely nice... It seems to have a default set of sheets, and plain white comforter, but a quilt has been thrown on that I don’t remember being there before.

Maeda - Also, it’s a canopy bed, something I’ve actually wanted since I was little... how nice.

Maeda - Anyways, the bedframe underneath the bed seems to be made up of drawers upon drawers.

Maeda - One side is just two drawers, both full of blankets.

Maeda - The other has a drawer filled with pillows, a drawer of stuffed animals, and a drawer that seems to function as a cooler, with some water bottles and eye masks already inside.

Maeda - This really is a “government funded school of privilege” huh...

Maeda - ...

Maeda - This... is kinda making me feel a bit sad now.

~*~ [Trash can] 

Maeda - Just a trash can. Nothing special about it. 

~*~ [Security Camera] 

Maeda - Oh my god, a camera in here too? 

Maeda - This is getting ridiculous... 

Maeda - Woo yeah, violation of privacy... amazing.

~*~ [Monitor] 

Maeda - Another monitor, like the one from the entry hall. 

Maeda - Now that I think about it, I think I've seen one in every room I've been in so far. 

Maeda - What's the purpose of a monitor? Wouldn't a normal intercom system work fine? 

~*~ 2 Monocoins Gained! ~*~

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Maybe I should find out what Tsurugi and Tomori were up to while I was.. asleep.

~*~

Tsurugi - Hiya Maeda!

Tomori - Do you need anything?

Maeda - Ah... not really? Just wanted to find out what happened while I was...

Tsurugi - Mysteriously passed out?

Maeda - Yeah.

Tomori - Oh! Well, we found out that while you can hear what happens outside of your room, if the door is shut, no one can hear what’s going on inside your room.

Tsurugi - So the room is essentially sound proof.

Tomori - Yeah... I also located the dining hall, so we knew where everyone else would be if we ended up needing help.

Tsurugi - I hated leaving you but… while Tomori was gone, I went into my room and looked around there a bit.

Maeda - What?

Tomori - It’s okay! We shut your door and locked it, I took your E-handbook since I figured I’d be back first, and well, you are fine, aren't you?

Maeda - Yeah, that’s fair...

Tsurugi - You seemed like you wouldn’t be waking up for a sec, so...

Tsurugi - I figured that there’d maybe be something in my room to cater to my talent, since I’d read about the rooms being talent-themed, and I figured that there’d be some sort of medical supplies in there!

Tsurugi - But before I could really find anything, Tomori came to tell me you seemed to be waking up.

Maeda - Oh is your room different than mine?

Tsurugi - Yeah! Same basic lay out, but I have more shelves, and my room is a lot more... furnished?

Tsurugi - You can look some other time, after we’ve met with everyone, but it’s got fairy string lights all over, and it’s generally much dimmer in there.

Maeda - Huh...

Tomori - I wanna check out my room... I wonder if there’s a library here, curling up in bed with a book sounds nice right now.

Tsurugi - Oh! I think I saw some books in my room, I don’t read a lot, but since they seem to be catered to our talents and our tastes, I bet your room has lots of books!

Tomori - That sounds nice...

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Tsurugi and Tomori seemed to be slipping into conversation, so I left,, saying I had more I wanted to investigate. 

Maeda - What else is there?  


~*~

Maeda - I think I’m done looking around, at least for now. 

Maeda - Are you both ready to go?

Tomori - I believe we are.

Tsurugi - Then let’s go!

Tsurugi - I hope everyone else made it back alright...

/The trio gets up and leaves the room, Tsurugi and Tomori sliding off of the sole table in Maedas room.

Maeda - Tomori, you know where the dining hall is, right?

Tomori - Yes, it isn’t far from the dorms.

Tsurugi - Then lead the way!

Maeda, narrating - We walked...for maybe ten seconds before Tomori pushed open the doors to the dining hall.

Uehara - Hey, you’re back!

Inori - Duh, dumbass.

Uehara - Huh? W-what the fuck?

Hatano - What took ya so long?

Kobashikawa - _I think Maeda passed out again... that's what Tomori said when she visited earlier._

Maeda - Ah... yeah that’s right.

Tsurugi - But let’s not bother him with questions, okay? Give Maeda a chance to relax, I’ll say what we found, and then we can all just chat for a bit, sounds good?

Maeda - I definitely don’t object to that...

/After the rest of the class agreed, Tsurugi gave a summary of what had happened. He started with Maeda passing out, then talked about the rooms being soundproof, the difference in rooms, how they were meant to cater to taste and talent, before finally remembering to say how the dorms opened.

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Hm... is there anyone I wanna talk to?  


~*~

Maeda, narrating - Well, it can't hurt to thank Kurokawa just one more time for giving me something...

~*~

Maeda - Hey, Kurokawa!

Kurokawa - Maeda!

Maeda - I just wanted to say thank you again for the quartz necklace you gave me.

Kurokawa - Of course!

Kurokawa - Oh but... do me a favor, okay?

Maeda - What do you need me to do?

Kurokawa - Just like... stand there, for a sec.

/Kurokawa stepped away from Maeda, and began looking him up and down, pulling out and messing with various things from her pockets as she went.

Kurokawa - Hm... okay, this is...

Kurokawa - Okay...

Maeda - Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?

Kurokawa - Ah... no to the first, yes to the second.  


Kurokawa - How do I put this so it doesn’t like... scare you...

Kurokawa - Maeda, something is trying to possess you.

Maeda - ...

Maeda - Huh?

Kurokawa - Maybe that wasn’t the best way of doing that.

Kurokawa - There’s this weird energy around you, like something negative is trying to come in and mess with you...

Kurokawa - You know the angel and devil on your shoulder concept?

Maeda - Yeah? What about that?

Kurokawa - My brand of exorcism operates off of something similar, like the duality of you having a good and bad side.

Kurokawa - When you get possessed by something negative, that bad side gets highlighted and overruns the good side.

Maeda - I... I’m following.

Kurokawa - Would you mind if I performed a exorcism on you?

Kurokawa - It won’t be like, I throw salt at you and splash you with holy water while you’re restrained by the whole class.

Maeda - What the...

Kurokawa - Just you sitting there while I perform a few rituals, for like, my state of mind.

Maeda - I... don’t see why not.

Kurokawa - Great!

Maeda - Your exorcisms and the like are shown to have a actual positive effect so... yeah, that would definitely be something I’m interested in.

Kurokawa - I’m excited already!

Kurokawa - Oh but I’ll need to check and see what materials I have...

Kurokawa - I’ll get back to you on this, I promise!

Kurokawa - And uh, you should be fine with just the necklace I already gave you, for now at least.

Maeda - Alright... thank you!

Kurokawa - Oh thank you! I can’t wait!

~*~

Maeda, narrating - So... looks like I’m getting exorcised now.

Maeda - Wait...

Maeda - I really should’ve asked for specifics with the whole “negative energy” thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me back in may writing the investigation: oh my god i love world building,,,


	8. Chapter 1 (2-8) - A New Name Keeps You The Same ~ Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh school moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this one reads/starts weird: pre deletion, there would be an ask selecting who to talk to, and Maeda would comment on that, but for some reason I took out Maeda's comments when I rewrote? So apologies on that;;

Tsurugi - You three stayed in the gym, right?

Mekaru - Yeah! We figured we might as well start there.

Uehara - Mekaru and I worked on trying to get the plates off...

Maki - While I messed around with the corpse.

Hatano - The what?

Inori - Dude. Monokuma. Remember?

Maeda - I wish I could forget that...

Higa - Maybe you shouldn’t have been so aggressive then.

Tomori - Higa, that’s hypocritical and you know it.

Higa - Hmph.

Mekaru - ...

Mekaru - Anyways, Uehara and I didn’t have much luck with the windows.

Uehara - If we did, you definitely would’ve heard by now...

Mekaru - Yeah... I stayed on the ground and tried to see if I could twist off any of the bolts.

Mekaru - I also tried to see if I could slid my fingers in-between the plate and the wall.

Mekaru - Absolutely nothing happened, other than me straining my wrist.

Uehara - I didn't have any success either.

Uehara - I was able to climb up on top of one of the higher bolts an-

Yamaguchi - Wait, really?

Uehara - What?

Iranami - Were you really able to get up there?

Uehara - Yeah, I just stepped on top of a lower bolt, then started to pull myself up.

Mekaru - When he had mostly pulled himself up, I realized what he was doing and helped give him a boost up!

Otori - Jesus...

Kobashikawa - _Well, Uehara does seem to be the tallest here, even beating Yamaguchi._

Uehara - Thanks! It’s the platforms, I’m 6′2 without them, and 6′5 with.

Tsurugi - With them, you’re almost a foot taller than me...

Kurokawa - Oh now I wanna see who’s tallest and who’s shortest...

Inori - Let’s do that later, we’ve got other things to work on.

Uehara - Right!

Uehara - So I made my way up there, the bolt was almost as big as a tire, so I was able to just sit on it.

Uehara - I did the same thing as Mekaru, and while the bolt felt a bit looser, and I was able to fit the tips of my fingers under the plate, that was all... sorry.

Maki - Can I talk about the corpse now?

Hatano - Please stop calling it that.

Kurokawa - Oh I wonder if a mono-ghost is gonna come haunt us now...

Higa - If anything, it’d haunt Maeda.

Maeda - Thanks, Higa...

Maki - Yeah I’m just gonna start.

Maki - There wasn’t much to look at... I wish we had someone with a tech-related talent, but since we don’t-

Kobashikawa - _I’ve actually done a lot of work designing the planes I work on, a lot of my original designs are in production right now, with some flying, and I’ve been consulted by big companies that need help solving design issues._

Kobashikawa - _So maybe I could take some sort of look at it? I at least have a shot of identifying the pieces._

Maki - Really? That's... actually pretty cool.

Maki - But anyways, it was completely destroyed.

Maki - It was made out of hard plastic with a thin cover of faux fur, like those old teddy bears...

Maki - I tried to kinda pry it apart, you could clearly see the different pieces and there was large gaps between them, but when I did, it started to spark up, so I stopped.

Kobashikawa - _Hmm..._

Mekaru - And that’s all there was in the gym.

Uehara - The end!

Maki - Actually, one more thing.

Maki - Surprise surprise, there’s bullet holes in the stage now... Maeda.

Tsurugi - Hey, it’s not his fault that... hmm.....

Mekaru - You good?

Tsurugi - Yeah it’s just... I’m wondering how the guns knew to fire then and there...

Tsurugi - Was it a sensor? Did the cameras pick up on Maeda attacking Monokuma?

Tsurugi - It’s odd...

Tsurugi - And if we don’t know what it is, how can we guarantee there’s no misunderstandings that lead to someone getting hurt?

Maki - ...

Hatano - To change the subject to something a bit lighter - what’s up with the plates being loose at the top?

Tomori - Right... do you think we’d maybe be able to work together and pry one off?

Tsurugi - We’ll have to try that! Later though, it’s been a rough day for everyone.

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Huh... I wonder what’s up with the plates being loose at the top...

Maeda - And Tsurugi did make a good point with the guns, we should try and find out more about that.

Maeda - ...

Maeda - Weird.  


~*~

Hatano - Our turn! Time for us!

Iranami - We... just looked at the stairs... sorry...

Yamaguchi - We found two whole sets of stairs though!

Inori - Can we go up any of them?

Hatano - No...

Higa - Then what’s the point of even looking at them?

Tsurugi - It’s good to have a idea of the schools layout!

Yamaguchi - Yeah, stairs take you places!

Maki - Not when you can’t reach them.

Kurokawa - Hm...

Kobashikawa - _What is it?_

Kurokawa - How are the stairs blocked off?

Iranami - There’s bars in front of them, from ceiling to floor.

Mekaru - Is it possible someone could squeeze through?

Iranami - No... I’m not the skinniest here, but I’m not curvy either, and I couldn’t get past my arm...

Maeda - Huh... do you think we could maybe knock them loose?

Taira - I saw the bars when walking by, they seemed too thick to be pulled out.

Hatano - Yeah... though it’s worth noting, Iranami and I checked the top and bottom of the bars, and while they touch the floor and ceiling, they don’t go through either one.

Uehara - Wait, how’d you two check the top of the bars?

Otori - That’s what I was wondering, you’re both on the shorter half of the spectrum.

Iranami - Oh...

Hatano - It was so cool!

Hatano - Iranami just climbed on up the bar like it was nothing!

Hatano - She was able to go all the way up, and it was like ten feet high, and then she went side to side from the different bars while up there!

Iranami - It’s... really not that much, I always wanted to try different things in the circus, even though my family never let me change my act...

Iranami - It... was still nice to try other things... and I especially liked climbing.

Iranami - So I just... climbed up the bars, then when I reached the top, I was able to wrap my feet around the bars at one end, and hands around the bars at the other, then I just hung there. 

Tomori - That’s certainly very impressive, it'd take a lot of strength to climb, and then hold yourself still there.

Tsurugi - Yeah, skills like yours can come in handy in all kinds of ways!

Iranami - Ah... thank you, but really it’s nothing...

Tomori - Your skill gave us more information, and helpful information about the situation we’re in.

Iranami - ...

Higa - Are we done?

Tsurugi - I think so... why don’t you go next, Higa?

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Hm...  


Maeda - I’m still trying to work out a way to get past those bars...  


Maeda - I wonder when Monokuma plans on opening the stairs up?  


Maeda - And what’s up there?

Maeda - Actually....  


Maeda - I wouldn’t be surprised if he never lets us up there, and the whole thing is just tons of replacement Monokumas.

Maeda - How creepy would that be?

~*~

Higa - Oh, it’s my turn now?

Higa - Frankly, I wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, it all sounded as idiotic as whomever was speaking, so I tuned it out.

Tsurugi - Why are you so mean? You seem aware of it, so I’m curious.

Mekaru - Maeda, you may need to knock Higa out again so he doesn’t punch someone.

Maeda - Noted... is that my job now?

Inori - Yeah.

Maki - I’ll gladly fill in if needed though.

Higa - ...

Higa - See? Tsurugi opened his mouth and I just tuned everything out.

Yamaguchi - Really? That’s amazing!

Hatano - Yamaguchi...

Higa - ...Anyways,

Higa - There wasn’t anything happening in the classrooms.

Higa - They all seemed standard, 16 desks, some closets, and the ever-present monitor and camera.

Higa - I even had the time to look at the air ducts with how normal it all was.

Higa - Speaking of, the air ducts were also unremarkable.

Higa - Truly, all I have to say is that the color palette feels like it’d be upsetting to deal with for hours day after day.

Tsurugi - Oh... can we backtrack?

Taira - What did you notice, Tsurugi?

Tsurugi - Well, Higa mentioned there was 16 desks, which reminded me, that there’s never been a SHSL class with 15 students before, and ours wasn’t meant to be any different, so...

Tomori - Where’s our 16th student?

Tsurugi - Exactly...

Kurokawa - Hm... I think my brother got a invite to class 79-A, maybe he was meant to be in B with us?

Iranami - And so then class A would have a extra student, right?

Kobashikawa - _That would make sense... even HPA can make issues with assigning classes, I suppose._

Otori - But couldn’t it just be that they couldn’t find a 16th person and didn't other with removing a desk?

Uehara - Nah... you guys know how HPA hates bringing in students who are legally citizens from other countries, even if they’ve lived in Japan for years?

Hatano - No? I’ve never heard of that, I can’t imagine...

Tsurugi - He’s right, there’s a lot of really high criteria you have to meet if you’re a international student, and I’ve actually worked on a case where HPA brought in a student with a fabricated talent-

Kurokawa - Oh! And the person who scouted them knew they were faking but still referred them, right?

Tsurugi - Yeah...

Inori - How come?

Maeda - I read about this! Apparently, they couldn’t find enough students in Japan to qualify and didn't wanna bring in more than two international students.

Maeda - I think it was the 61st class?

Tsurugi - Yeah, I helped prove that the scout was aware after the faux-SHSL accidentally revealed they had lied.

Hatano - That’s crazy...

Uehara - Well, it’s true, and they haven't changed international policy at all since then, they raised their standards and made a rule that their cant be more than 4 international students in a class.

Uehara - They already resorted to selecting two international students for this class, and 79-A supposedly doesn’t have any

Uehara - So they still have two more international spots, and I’ll bet you a lot of people qualified.

Taira - Hm...

Mekaru - Is it possible they got sick or lost?

Kobashikawa - _I think that’ll work for now..._

Tomori - But we should still keep this in mind.

~*~

Maeda, narrating - A 16th student, huh?

Maeda - Wait!

Maeda - Who are the international students? I didn’t hear about this...

Maeda - Everyone seems to be speaking fluent Japanese, so that’s no help...

Maeda - It doesn’t matter, but I wanna hear about other countries, since I was never able to travel much.  


~*~

Inori - Right, locked areas.

Inori - How’d you even know there’d be locked areas anyways?

Tsurugi - Oh! The doorknobs are all the same, including the lock part, right?

Tsurugi - I noticed that they’re just simple little slits, they honestly wouldn’t be hard to pick...

Tsurugi - But anyways, some were completely horizontal, some were vertical, so I figured that meant some were locked, and some were unlocked!

Taira - You noticed that?

Tsurugi - Yep!

Uehara - I walked with you to the gym, you didn't seem to even look at the doors!

Tsurugi - I didn’t look right at them, but between turning to look at you and looking ahead, I noticed the difference!

Mekaru - Okay, I wanna get a better look into your psyche as well.

Inori - ‘Oh yeah good job Tsurugi’ it’s fine, I’ll just wait I guess.

Hatano - Right! What did you find, Inori?

Inori - So there’s a infirmary that’s locked off, couldn’t see well inside, but it seems to be just essentially a large hospital room.

Inori - Kinda ironic given the circumstances... or it was intentional.

Kobashikawa - _That’s nice and morbid._

Inori - I’m just saying, it makes sense.

Maeda - ….

Tomori - Was that all?

Inori - No... there was this unlabeled room.

Inori - Now that Tsurugi has me thinking about doorknobs, this one was a set of double doors, with wooden handles, but I couldn’t open the doors.

Inori - I have no clue what it was for...

Higa - So you found nothing?

Inori - Hey!

Yamaguchi - He has a point, you found a infirmary that will probably never open and got us all sad, and then you found a room.

Maki - What could the room be for?

Higa - Nice subject change.

Iranami - Maybe it’s a door outside.

Maeda - ...

Maeda, narrating - No one had anything to say in response.

Kurokawa - Well, at least now we know that there is medical supplies in the building?

Otori - True, even if we can’t get to them, it’s kinda a comforting thought.

Tsurugi - Yeah! And besides, I’ll bet there’s tons in Inoris room, while I didn't have anything high-tech, there was basic first-aid kit stuff in my room.

Uehara - And I’ll assume lots of bandages?

Tsurugi - Yep!

/A small bit of laughter rippled throughout the group, everyone having noticed the many bandages the police officer wore with pride.

~*~

Maeda, narrating - Hm...

Maeda - I can’t help but wonder what’s up with those doors...

~*~

Kurokawa - Oh isn't it weird that Inori found the infirmary, and she’s the surgeon? 

Kurokawa - Oh! And, that’s not the only talent related discovery! 

Kurokawa - Take it away, Ōtori! 

Ōtori - … 

Ōtori - Right… 

Ōtori - My group found this store type thing, it was filled up with all these different items. 

Kobashikawa - _I spent my whole time just trying to dig through it all._

Kobashikawa - _There was no pattern to what was there, all the items were all over the place in theme._

Kurokawa - I divided my time between combing through the hoard with Kobashikawa 

Kurokawa- And looking at this weird vending machine type thing. 

Ōtori - The store had a vending machine, like Kurokawa said 

Ōtori - And then there was this other machine, like one of those ones you’d put a coin into to get a toy from? 

Kobashikawa- _While I was going through the stock of items, I kept finding these coins all over the place._

Kurokawa - Oh! And Monokuma showed up! 

Mekaru - M-Monokuma? 

Ōtori - Yeah, he explained the coins to us. Kobashikawa- Apparently they’re called Monocoins 

Kobashikawa - _They’re pretty distinct, they’re gold, and have Monokumas face on them._

Kobashikawa - _They seem to only be good for the vending machine and the dispenser._

Ōtori - We put a coin into the dispenser, and sure enough, it worked just fine. 

Kurokawa - The vending machine has different items, and they can be different prices, so it seems like it’ll be useful! 

Kobashikawa - _And that’s about all we got…_

Tsurugi - That’s a cool find! 

Inori - Did Monokuma tell you guys how to find these… monocoins? 

Kobashikawa - _Oh, yes, you can find them scattered throughout the school._

Kobashikawa - _I found a lot while digging through the store, so if you ever need any for any reason, please feel free to ask me for some._

Kurokawa - Check your own rooms first though, there's supposedly some there! 

Ōtori - You can't just give people free money, Haru. 

~*~ 

Maeda - Huh… 

Maeda - I wonder what items I can get? 

Maeda - And just what will they be useful for? 

~*~

Taira - I stayed here the whole time. 

Taira - There’s not too much food, but as long as we record what we take, it’ll get replenished.

Yamaguchi - How do we record what we take?

Taira - There’s a sheet in the kitchen, I took a apple and filled it out as reference.

Higa - But how did you know we were meant to do that?

Taira - Monokuma told me.

Tomori - I’m sorry, what?

Maeda -...

Hatano - What if he tried to eat you?

Maki - It’s... not a real bear, but she has a point.

Uehara - Yeah, if it wants us dead, it could just kill us itself.

Tsurugi - I mean... in theory yeah, but he said something about this causing despair, so I assume the aspect of us killing each other is important...

Mekaru - Right...

Kobashikawa - _I’m... honestly really scared that someone will be tempted by the chance to escape..._

Iranami - Same...

 __Tsurugi - It’ll be fine! I have full faith in everyone here to remain strong until we can escape!

Tsurugi - If the air ducts are standard like Mitch said, we could possibly get into them and use that as a means of escape, and then there’s the part Uehara said about the plates being loose...

Tsurugi - And we haven’t even been here a day! We were meant to return home tonight, I’m sure that when we don’t, people will worry.

Kurokawa - Right... you’re right.

Otori - Hm...

Kobashikawa - _Something on your mind?_

Otori - Taira said the food will be replenished, right?

Inori - Yeah? What about it?

Otori - That... should confirm two things.

Otori - One, there’s a way of getting things in and out of here that’s currently accessible.

Otori - Two, though this is more of a assumption -

Otori - Someone is working with Monokuma, because I doubt that it’s possible to be a evil robo-bear and grocery shop at the same time.

Tomori - Well, that first thought is nice.

Tsurugi - Yeah, we can add it to our list of escape plans! 

Uehara - But the second one...

Hatano - Isn’t as nice.

Taira - ...

Taira - Let’s move on then, if it’s not a nice subject.

Tsurugi - ...

~*~

Maeda, narrating - That’s everyone finished sharing.

Maeda - I’m... really unnerved by the thought of someone helping Monokuma.  



End file.
